


adventure of a lifetime (genshin/mcyt)

by elihateslife



Category: Video Blogging RPF, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I love yall, M/M, i dont know what else to tag, im sorry for how many spelling errors there are, mcyt but in genshin impact owo, no better we die like me with zero stamina climbing a cliff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elihateslife/pseuds/elihateslife
Summary: Sometimes having a vision wasn't the best. In fact, for George it was often the worse.But then again, he never would have met the masked blondie that for some reason is obsessed with annoying him in every way possible.-an unlikely crossover
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, bunch of other platonic and romantic ships that i cant be bothred to put
Kudos: 15





	1. paradise

George hated Dream. He _hated_ Dream. Now, he usually didn't cae that much fr the other man but right now he couldn't really ignore the fact tht he had just had 'happy birthday' sung to him and cake thrown at him by a group of children. To put it short, another prank that had not gone well for George.

He groaned as he scrubbed the remaining cake pieces off of his bow. Fucking _Tommy_ , he shouldv'e known that it was never a good idea to approach the fourteen year old.

Tommy was one of the many residents in Mondstadt, and one of the few teenagers, known fr how outgoing he ould be at times. He was nnever seen without his best friend, Tubbo. They were pactically brothers from different mothers.

Mondstadt was George's home. He had grown up there and practically memorised the town's history. It was a large village, famous for it's alcohol. It was also well known for some of the people who lived there, one of them being George.

He usually considered himself a normal person, though looked upon as a celebrity. The reason was his Vision. Not everyone had a Vision and he was considered lucky to be born with on, though he often thought the opposite. George had a hydro vision, also known as the water vision. He could call on the water in battles, and the water fought for him.

"Hey, George! You really shouldn't leave your front door ope- Oh dear. That doesn't look very good. What happened?"

Ah. One of George's closest friends, Bad, had walked though the door, which he now realised had been open since he had gotten home.

"Long story. To put it simply, Tommy."

The half-demon chuckled and flicked crumbs of cake onto the floor.

"You'd better hurry with your cleaning then. Phil wants you in his office in ten minutes."

George groaned and wiped the remaining icing stains. 

"Good enough."

He grabbed his arrows and bag and left with his friend to go an see what Mayor Phil wanted this time.

BadBoyHalo was half human and half demon. He had recieved the nickname after Tubbo had called him 'a big bad angel boy'. No one knew who his actual name was. He and George had met when they were children, after learning that they both had what were called Visions, with Bad's being Geo. He could control the earth and stone, which fit quite well considering his soft and gentle nature. A little blue silkie followed him around often, strangely seeming to understand human knowledge very well.

It fluttered around his head energtically before following him peacefully. Nobody knew where it had come from.

George sighed as he tried to ignore the frantic waves that Tommy was giving him from across the street. It would be a long day.

-

"I'm sorry, _what._ Could you repeat that?"

The Mayor glared at him.

"There has been a recent hitchhurl attack near Springville. Multiple around Mondstadt actually. And who was supposed to be keeping watch of them?"

Ah. The hitchhurl attacks.

"Would you believe me if I said your son was throwing cake at me and I had no time?"

Phil looked at him slightly angrily, or perhaps it was tiredness. 

"My son has nothing to do with this. The problem is that you have been ignoring your duties and even failing simple tasks. I think you know what I'm going to do."

George sweated nervously.

"However, you are one of the most skilled archers in this town. That's why I'm going to let you go."

He let out a sigh of relief.

"There will be punishment, although it will be more of helping us out. You must bring one of each item, as we need them for certain things," his superior said, handing over a list.

George groaned. He wasn't even sure that he had heard of some of these before. Heck, half of these probably ddn't even exist. He wasnt going to argue though, not when the job he loved so much was on the line.

"Yes sir."

"And you missed a piece of icing on your left shoulder."

George groaned.

"Yes sir."

This was all Dream's fault. If he just hadn't been so fucking _annoying_. Ah. Well there was nothing that could be done now. He looked at the sheet of paper Phil had given him. First thing to get, cyro regisvine core.


	2. sky full of stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for how short these chapters are, i'm not really an author

George was a high-levelled fighter and most of the items needed were easy to obtain, such as Cleansing Hearts. He had set off on his journey yesterday morning, a day after Phil had requested to see him. Bad had asked to come with him, but he told the half-demon that this was his task to redeem himself. And so, off he went with a bag of supplies and his trusty weapon.

The next items on his list were violetgrass and Cor Lapis. Oh man, that was a lot of Cor Lapis.

The yellow gmstone was mainly found around Liyue, and was popular as weapon material. Violetgrass was also found in cliffs near there. At least he'd get to visit Liyue again.

Liyue was a small village by a harbour towads the west of Teyvat. It was known for its cuisine and ships. Some of his friends and people he had worked with came from there. Corpse and Sykkuno, a duo that complimented each other's tactics and were one of the best fighters. He'd enjoy meeting them, and maybe this time he'd be able to beat them in a fight.

George hummed as he set up a camp for the night. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

-

It wasn't that bad. It was worse. _Gods_ , he hated this. The journey there was insuffrable, having no form of vehicle and being constantly attacked by wild slimes. George couldn't count the amount of times he had been frozen on his fingers.

He was now freezing as his clothes dried by the fire, fending off any creatures at the same time. Man, this sucked.

Liyue Harbour wasn't far away now.

After a nap and a long while of walking, George finally saw the familiar waterside. Lanterns lit up the streets and flowers decorated the earth. Liyue was beautiful in the nighttime, with the beautiful lanterns lighting up the place. 

Liyue was a Geo area, meaning it was the land of the Geo Archeon. Each element had their own area, with Mondstadt being Anemo, the town of wind.

"George? Is that you?"

A familiar dark-haired man with a small green leaf growing out of his head (at least that was what George had assumed) smiled at him from a restaurant across the road, his sidekick nodding towards him in acknowledgement.

"Sykkuno, Corpse. How are you?" Georgr asked as he sat down opposite them after the Dendro vision fighter had beckoned him to.

"We're doing pretty well. You?"

"Wish I could say the same," grimaced the brunette, "but the gremlin child won't leave me alone. Worse, that green bastard put him up to it."

"Ooh."

"Tommy, " winced the taller of the three.

The two of them had visited Mondstadt before and knew about the tourist attractions, with one being a very annoying fourteen year old.

Sykkuno laughed at his partner's reaction and took another bite of his meal.

They continued the conversation until the duo had to leave.

"Well it was nice seeing you here. Good luck on your journey, George."

George waved at them until they disappeared into a sreet corner. That was nice.

He saw the way they looked at each other and only felt a little jealous. Often he wished that he could love someone like that, but alas, he was a traveller and travellers had no time to stop for emotions. And so he continued his journey.


End file.
